


Lost and Found

by satanchangedmypresets



Series: Brothers in Purgatory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Purgatory, Season 8, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, Dean's sole purpose in Purgatory was finding out what happened to Castiel. When he finally finds him, he simply can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from Season 8.01
> 
> Idea by my good friend, Beka

Dean didn’t want to admit it, but finding Cas was much easier with Benny asking the questions. He knew who to ask, and his vampire ears could pick up the smallest sounds in the woods. Still, there was a huge part of him that didn’t believe it when he crested the small hill, Benny a few yards behind him, and saw Castiel hunkered down by the river.

For a moment, he just stared. Castiel looked on the outside as broken as he felt on the inside, the long over coat stained and broken. Then everything went into overdrive.

“Cas!” he shouted, not caring who heard, and Castiel slowly turned his head, his eyes wide with disbelief and fear. Dean recognized the look in his friend’s eyes as easily as if he could see the angel’s wings flaring and he tensed.

“Don’t you dare fly off, you son of a bitch! Don’t friggin’ move!”

Castiel flinched and Dean hurried down the hill, stumbling slightly as rocks and dirt gave way beneath his weight, and then his feet were firm on the well-worn river rocks and he ran the rest of the way. Castiel shifted nervously when Dean stopped in front of him. Dean looked him over, relieved to see no signs of blood or injury. He watched his hands smooth over Castiel’s chest as if they were detached from thought or command, and then he bodily pulled Castiel to him, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“I thought I lost you,” He whispered, but Castiel was stiff in his arms. Any other time, Dean would’ve taken this as a sign to pull back, but he had come way too close this time. He’d lain up too many nights imagining what these bastards could be doing to the angel that promised them so much and gave them so little.

Slowly, though, Castiel’s arms came up to encircle his waist loosely and he heard Castiel speak, muffled from where the angel spoke against his neck.

“You shouldn’t have come after me, Dean. It’s not safe here, not with me.”

“It’s not safe anywhere,” Dean snapped, threading his fingers possessively through Castiel’s sweat and grime-soaked hair.  “I thought I told you I’d rather have you. When are you going to start friggin’ listening to me?”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel whispered and Dean tugged Castiel back so he could meet the angel’s forlorn gaze.

“Dammit, Cas,” He whispered fiercely. Castiel just looked at him with those same sad eyes, and Dean imagined he could feel the angel’s wings thrashing against his arms like a trapped bird. Castiel was still going to fly away, fly away to save him, as soon as he let go. He looked into Castiel’s too-blue eyes and knew that it was true.

“Fine,” he snapped and saw relief flood through Castiel, the angel tensing to pull away, but Dean was having none of it. “I won’t let you go then.”

Castiel gave a soft sound of protest as Dean’s arms tightened around him, and Dean could feel the angel’s quickened breath against his lips.

“Dean, please,” Castiel gasped. “You don’t understand,”

“I understand perfectly.” Dean growled. “You’re not the only one with a price on their head here. We’re in this together and that’s that, you hear me?”

Castiel met his gaze, and Dean watched the flurry of emotion pass through the angel’s eyes. He flashed back to every moment he’d found himself caught in those eyes, eyes that had seen suns form and galaxies fall, but now they chose to look at him like he were something precious, something to be protected. Castiel, always choosing to be alone if it meant Dean would be safe.

His gaze trailed down over the angel’s face, the dirt and grime of Purgatory, week-old scruff, and settled on his chapped, broken lips. Even as he watched, Castiel’s tongue darted out to wet the dry flesh, a too human gesture. Dean set his jaw, unconsciously gripping his angel tighter against his chest. His angel.

“Mine.” Dean growled, and Castiel gave a quickly stifled cry when Dean crushed their lips together.

Dean ran his hands through Castiel’s hair, slightly surprised when Castiel let him pull his head back, his lips parting slightly and Dean plunged his tongue between them, claiming every hidden corner for his own. He shifted to shove his hands under the tattered overcoat, pressing the once-white scrub top up so he could dig his fingers into Castiel’s bare back. Because Castiel wasn’t the coat on his shoulders, the grimy scrubs, or even the bare skin beneath Dean’s hands. He was the fire and light trapped beneath, and Dean had to claim it all for himself.

Castiel whimpered when Dean turned from his lips, nudging his head back as he dragged his lips over Castiel’s jaw. He tasted of sweat and dirt, but beneath that, it was all Castiel. Castiel’s fingers dug into his shoulders when he bit down on his pulse, sucking a bruise into his neck.

“Mine.” He hissed and Castiel nodded, his lips parted and breath heavy.

“As much as I hate to interrupt, this place is a bit too open for you two to share such an intimate reunion.”

Dean almost laughed at the pure anger and possession in Castiel’s eyes as Benny stepped into the clearing, and he had to pry his jacket out of Castiel’s hands.

“Who are you?” Castiel demanded and Dean stretched an arm across his chest.

“Relax,” he said softly. “Cas, Benny. Benny, this is Cas.”

“Salutations.” Benny greeted him amiable, but Castiel was silent, his gaze dark. Benny shrugged and walked past them.

“Let’s keep moving.”

Dean clutched at Castiel’s hand as Benny passed and when he was a few yards ahead, Dean turned Castiel back towards him.

“You’re mine, remember?” Dean snapped. “Don’t you leave me again.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Dean, I just…wanted to keep you safe.”

“Look, I’ll worry about me. But I can’t worry about me if I’m worried about you.”

Castiel nodded again, and Dean brought their lips together once more, mostly just to remind himself that it had happened, he had kissed Castiel, and that was one more door they’d gone through together that they couldn’t come back from.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered as Dean pulled away, and Dean stopped, looking at him curiously.

“What is it, Cas?”

But Castiel just looked at him, eyes so full of trust and faith, and Dean had to look away.

“Come on,” he tugged Castiel on behind him. “I’m about tired of this place.”

Castiel followed dutifully, reaching up to touch the bruise on his neck, and the lines of dirt on his face broke as he smiled. 


End file.
